Into my eyes (KiriBaku)
by superduopo
Summary: Kirishima and Bakugo are known to be friends, but what happens when Bakugo loses control of his emotions?
1. Look at me (Chapter 1)

**Rated MA. Sexual content, and explicit language **

"Baku-chan!!" Kirishima chirped, running into class towards the angry blonde boy.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Shitty Hair." Bakugo snarled.

"I'll stop if you don't call me Shitty Hair anymore." Kirishima giggled at Bakugo's expression. "Fine, but don't say it too much, dumbass." Kirishima responded with a toothy smile and a thumbs-up. Bakugo rolled his eyes as Aizawa dragged himself into the classroom, looking more tired than usual. Denki snickered and whispered to Mina, "Let's hope he forgot to mark our tests again!" Mina shushed him and replied, "You'll jinx us!" Midoriya looked nervous as ever, mumbling to himself about all the questions.

"Settle down. I need to hand these out quickly so I can take a nap." Aizawa muttered, handing out the marked tests. Bakugo could faintly hear Mina and Denki groaning together. Everyone glanced at their papers, Kirishima beaming.

"Bakugo! I got 80%!" He skipped over to Bakugo's desk. "Only 80?! What, do all that studying was for nothing, hair-for-brains?!" Bakugo had burst up and taken Kirishima by the tie. Kirishima felt his face go warm and replied softly, "Before we started working together I got 45% on average..." Bakugo let go of his tie, leaving it messy and unfastened. "At least you aren't as stupid as when I first met you." He had muttered, Kirishima not hearing. He looked down at his own paper. 95%. Not bad, but not perfect. Aizawa had passed out on the floor in his bright yellow sleeping bag, (as usual.) So the students were free to do what they wish. Kirishima strutted over to Bakugo once more after a heated debate with Denki about mice and rats. "Baku-chan, do you want to head down to the vending machine to get something?" He said, quite bubbly. Bakugo stood as Kirishima leaned over his desk opposite of him. "Well? What do ya say?" Bakugo leaned towards the redhead and pecked him on the forehead, half the class watching closely. Bakugo turned as red as Kirishima's hair and walked out the door, slouching. Kirishima stayed where he had been when that had happened, his face warm and red. There was a moment of silence, then a loud "OoOOoOooHhHHhh!" Coming from the corner of the room where Mina, Denki, Sero and (now Kirishima) stood.

"Since when was that a thing?!" Mina gasped, happily jumping up and down.

"Dude, I knew you two were closer, but I didn't know you're gay!" Sero exclaimed. "I didn't know myself." Kirishima muttered, touching his forehead where he had been kissed. The bakusquad immediately started to chant.

"Kiri's got a boyfriend!"

"Kiri's got a cruuush!"

Kirishima, now more red than ever, wondered if he could catch up to Bakugo. He doesn't usually walk quickly, and he was probably headed to the dorms. Kirishima ran down the hallway, not paying attention to where he was going. Then suddenly, Kirishima bumped into Bakugo roughly. "Hey watch where you're-" Bakugo turned to look at Kirishima's blood-red face. "-going."

"Uh... Hi?" Kirishima awkwardly waved, still leaning forward on Bakugo's back.

"What?" Bakugo asked, pretending he hadn't done anything. "Well I-"

"Come with me."

"Wha-?"

Bakugo turned and grabbed Kirishima's wrist before he could fall, almost dragging him down the hall. "Bakugo, wait! You don't have to hold me, I can walk on my own!" Kirishima whined, hoping it would make a difference. Bakugo ignored him and continued to walk. After some confused silence, they arrived at the dorms. Kirishima turned red again, his mind running. His head filled with questions, worries, and a sprinkle of fantasies as Bakugo pulled the tomato into his dorm and firmly shut and locked the door. He plopped himself on the bed and patted next to him, avoiding eye contact with Kirishima. He stumbled over and sat next to him, fantasies swirling in his head. "Don't get the wrong idea, Kiri." Kirishima was shocked. Bakugo never called him by his name, let alone a nickname! Shyly, Kirishima asked, "Then is there something you want to talk about?" Bakugo leaned back, so that he lay down. Kirishima leaned over too, facing him. "Well?" He asked, wondering what was wrong. Bakugo blushed and put his hand on Kirishima's hip, slowly pulling him into a sideways hug. Kirishima's eyes widened as he slowly hugged him in return. "Bakugo, I'm always here for you." He said as he closed his eyes.

Denki strutted down the hallway happily, because tonight he had the dorm to himself. No snoring Bakugo with the occasional 'pop' coming from his hands due to a dream. He figured he and Kirishima were out on some lovey-dovey date or something, so he could watch his show without getting yelled at. As he slowly unlocked the door and creeped inside, the lights were on. He wondered if he or Bakugo left it on, but then he saw Bakugo and Kirishima cuddling on Bakugo's bed. He thought they were doing something more vulgar at first, but once he realized it was all good, he whispered "Well, well, well, we yeet again my dudes." He snickered as he took photos of them, cuddling innocently on the bed. He then creeped out and locked the door behind him. "Hah! Wait till Jirou sees this!" He said, clutching his phone as he rushed down the hall.

Bakugo awoke with a start, while Kirishima rested his head on his stomach. Kirishima opened his eyes and said, "Good morning!" Bakugo sat up quickly and started to change into a clean uniform. "You should get to your dorm, I'm not letting you borrow my underwear." He snarled. (although he thought that would be very nice.) "Okay, but before I do..." Bakugo looked at him in confusion to show he was listening. "What are we?" Kirishima asked. Bakugo stared back, not knowing what do think. "I- Um.." They both blushed. "I-It doesn't matter, shitty hair! Whatever the fuck you want us to be!" Bakugo yelled, buttoning up his shirt and not bothering with a tie. (As usual) Kirishima's eyes lit up. "Okay, BFBC!" Kirishima beamed. Bakugo stared at him. "What?" Kirishima giggled.

"BF-Boyfriend

BC-Baku Chan!!"

Bakugo stared at his beaming stupidity for a moment before kissing him on the lips. Kirishima gasped, and went along. Kirishima took the first move and slid his tongue in his mouth. While making out, Bakugo straddled ontop of him, grabbing the back of his head to push his lips roughly onto his. Kirishima pulled away a tiny bit and nibbled at Bakugo's bottom lip. There was an immediate reaction, a cute little flinch followed by a moan. Bakugo lifted his hand off Kirishima's head to place his hand over his bulge to hide it. Kirishima noticed and lifted his hand. "Don't. It's cute." Bakugo whimpered in reply, Kirishima surprised to see how vulnerable and delicate Bakugo was. He noticed Bakugo had started to grind up against his thigh, over instinct. Kirishima grabbed his hips to stop him and growled, "Did I give you permission? Needy, needy." Inside, Kirishima was screaming. 'I said that. Will he want to leave? Is he into that? Wait, since when am I interested in that?!' But Bakugo, without hesitation, replied, "I'm sorry... Daddy." Kirishima couldn't take it anymore. He began to unbutton-

"And then I said-" Denki opened the door. He noticed right away that this wasn't as innocent as last night. He froze, his eyes wide. Bakugo shoved off of Kirishima, bulge still huge and there, then he blasted off, boosting with his quirk down the hall and into the schools' bathroom. Kirishima stared at Denki, then went back to his bubbly self.

"He called me Daddy!"


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer! The age of consent in Japan is 14, so everything that happens in this fanfic is completely legal!

Word went around quickly about what was going on between Kirishima and Bakugo. They didn't show much PDA (Public Displays of Affection), but everyone knew.

Around a week after Denki had witnessed... The little incident... Monoma decided to visit class 1-A.

"Salutations, idiots! Say, isn't that the cute little gay couple that everyone is talking about?! Must be nice to be the centre of attention for once!" Bakugo immediately sprung into action.

"Eat shit, dumbass! You're just jealous that nobody ever cares about class 1-B!"

"Jealous?! Of you?! Pfft- AHAHA-" BONK! Kendo came to the rescue yet again. "Sorry about him, you know how he is by now." Kirishima apologized (though he had no reason to), and Kendo went on her way, dragging Monoma along with her. Lunchtime rolled around and Kirishima sat with Bakugo. There was silence for a good ten minutes before Kirishima said something. "Bakugo, can I talk to you?"

"You are right now, dumbass."

Kirishima looked around at the full and chattering cafeteria. Anyone could eavesdrop without being caught.

"More privately, I mean." Kirishima whispered. Bakugo grunted as a 'yes' and they got up. They left the cafeteria and headed to the bathroom that wasn't used a lot. It was the furthest from any classrooms, so it was almost always empty. They wouldn't be late on their way back, Bakugo could just boost with his quirk, so it wasn't an issue. After they got into the bathroom Bakugo sat on the counter.

"What's up?"

"Well, I want to try something."

Bakugo wasn't too sure what he meant, but he knew what he wanted. He got of the counter and started to walk slowly towards Kirishima. "Er... Bakugo?" He pushed Kirishima against the closed stall door and pulled at his tie, his other hand beside his face. "Bakugo, wh-"

"Shut up. Let me do what I want to you, okay?" Kirishima nodded silently, happily jumping up and down in his head.

"Safe word is Explode."

"How fitting."

Bakugo took his hand off Kirishima's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He then spun Kirishima around and bent him over the counter. "Bakugo, I've never-"

"Me neither. But it doesn't matter."

"Don't we need condoms? Lube?"

Bakugo grunted. He spun Kirishima over so he was sitting on the counter. Bakugo unfastened Kirishima's belt and unbuttoned his pants. There was already a bulge, and Bakugo noticed Kirishima had an inch or two on him. He pulled down Kirishima's boxers and leaned forward.

"I've never done this before, so don't-"

"It's fine. Just do it."

Bakugo, without a second thought, pounded his head up and down on Kirishima's huge cock. Deeper and deeper each thrust, but not picking up speed.

"Go.. Faster... D-Dammit!" Kirishima grunted, struggling to make out words. It was too much pleasure to handle. Bakugo obliged and pounded faster and faster.

He slowed after a while and pulled away, licking precum and gently sucking and licking the sides of Kirishima's throbbing dick. Kirishima couldn't complain, it was a good and pleasurable break.

"Did I do good, shitty-hair?" Bakugo grunted, panting.

"Fuck yes..." Kirishima mumbled.

Bakugo stood and washed out his mouth before going onto Kirishima with his hands. He pounded and teased, fast and slow, before Kirishima came. They decided to just leave the cum on the floor, and got dressed and cleaned up quickly, running back to class.


	3. Chapter3

-Part 3

Still panting, Kirishima and Bakugo rushed into class fifteen minutes late.

"Hello boys." Aizawa muttered. "Take your seats."

Kirishima glanced around the class then sat down. Bakugo grunted and plopped down into his seat.

Sero leaned over and tapped Kirishima on the shoulder, Denki slouching nervously.

"So, did you two do it?" Sero asked smugly. Kirishima went bright red.

"Wh- What?! What d-do you m-mean?"

"So you did! Congrats dude!" Sero patted him on the back. Kirishima tapped Denki on the shoulder.

"What did you say to him?" He asked angrily. Denki tensed up. "Hehe, I may have told him and everyone else about witnessing you two about to fuck." Kirishima went red.

"Y-You did WHAT?"

"Dude, I'm sorry, okay?!"

Kirishima pushed Denki, still red.

"Oi, Kiri! Dunce Face! Be quiet, will ya?!"

"Sorry Bakugo.."

~SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL CUS I CAN~

Kirishima ran up to Bakugo, just barely catching up. "Where you going?" He panted, smiling goofily. Bakugo sighed, then replied, "Just to the store real quick."

"Cool! Uh- Can I come?"

Bakugo looked over, sighed, then answered, "Do what you wanna do."

"Great! Which store?"

Bakugo pointed to an old corner store that was usually empty. Kirishima raised an eyebrow. "Why there? It's so musky."

"It's also empty and cheap."

Bakugo walked faster inside. The clerk behind the counter smiled and waved, Bakugo ignoring him and going to the back of the store. Kirishima ran after him, apologizing for his behaviour quickly before catching up at the last aisle. The aisle with condoms, tampons, pads etc.

"Uh-" Bakugo cut Kirishima off by abruptly grabbing a pack of condoms and kneeling down to grab lube. Kirishima looked slightly surprised. "Bakugo, are those for-"

"Shut up. It's none of your business!"

Kirishima sighed, knowing that he was only embarrassed. Bakugo slammed the two items on the counter, averting his eyes from the clerk. He slammed the money on the table before stuffing the items into his backpack and speed-walking out of the shop, blushing. Kirishima trailed after him. "So, are those for what I think they're for?" Kirishima asked, smiling. Bakugo blushed and grabbed his hand to walk back to the dorms. They realized that Aizawa and the class was standing outside the dorms.

"There you two are. We renovated the dorms so everyone gets their own room for privacy purposes. There have been too many complaints, so enjoy." Kirishima and Bakugo walked inside to see the new rooms, finding out that their dorms were only a few rooms away from each other. Bakugo went to his dorm and pulled Kirishima inside, sitting on the bed.

"It's great we got our own dorms now, huh?" Kirishima sighed, leaning back on the bed. "Yeah, now Dunce Face won't interrupt us anymore." Bakugo replied, sitting next to him. Kirishima fiddled with his tie. "So um... Do you wanna.." Kirishima nodded towards the bag that contained the lube and condoms.

"I thought that was obvious, shitty hair!" Bakugo huffed, blushing. Kirishima nodded and started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Bakugo, seeing this, became a blushing mess due to how slow he was doing so. After Kirishima had become completely shirtless, Bakugo started to fumble with his shirt frantically, trying to unbutton it. Kirishima sighed and undressed Bakugo for him, but doing this caused Bakugo to get a raging boner. Kirishima blushes a bit and unzipped his pants. "Wait." Bakugo said suddenly.

"I.. I want to top."

"Pfft, okay." Kirishima replied, pinning Bakugo down on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bakugo flipped Kirishima over easily, pinning him down. He practically ripped Kirishima's pants off, and seeing his 5-inch made him laugh a bit. "How Cute." He then pulled out his 7-inch boner, causing Kirishima to lose it. "Holy shit... Please, do it now.." Bakugo smirked at this and grabbed the condoms and lube. He applied the condom and squirted some lube on it. Kirishima's cock twitched as he watched. "Get on all fours and face the wall." Bakugo demanded. Kirishima obliged, turning over on his hands and knees. Bakugo put some lube on his fingers and slipped one into Kirishima's tight ass. Kirishima let out a soft moan to this, nothing had ever gone into his ass before. After Bakugo had gently fingered his ass for a while, he slid a second finger in, then a third, then slipped his cock in.

"Ah-! Ohh~" Kirishima moaned. Bakugo smiled at his reaction and patted him on the head before holding onto his hips and giving a short soft thrust. "Just tell me when you're ready for faster or deeper, okay?" Bakugo whispered into Kirishima's ear, before kissing him on the back of his head softly and wrapping his arms around his waist. He continued to give short and soft thrusts before Kirishima let out a whisper. "You can go a bit faster, and deeper." Bakugo nodded and thrusted half an inch deeper. Kirishima let out a little squeak and said "no, more." Bakugo smiled and pushed his full length in.

"Oh my god- Bakugo!~" Kirishima moaned loudly.

"Shush Kiri, we'll be found out." Bakugo said in between thrusts. Kirishima nodded and covered his mouth. Bakugo went faster, letting out small groans and moans. He was sweating and there were tiny explosions all over his body. "You're cute, pop rocks." Kirishima mumbled. Bakugo blushed a bit more and went faster. "Ah! Agh!~ Harder! Harderrr..."

"You're greedy, aren't you?" Bakugo growled, going as fast as he could.

"Holy.. Ah!~ Bakugo!~"

"I- I'm cumming... I'm cumming!"

"M-me too.."

Bakugo made one more long, deep thrust before cumming in unison with Kirishima. "Hah.. Haah...~" Kirishima breathed heavily as Bakugo pulled out of him and took off the cum-filled condom. "I'm gonna go wash up, come on Shitty hair." Bakugo kisses Kirishima gently on the forehead and went to the bathroom to wash off. He came back after a while and Kirishima was still laying there. Bakugo sighed and grabbed some tissues and wiped him down as he panted.

"That was... Amazing, Bakugo.. Really.."

Kirishima sighed, blushing wildly.


End file.
